5 años
by YamiMeza
Summary: Después de 5 años sin ver a la chica de sus sueños ¿Como reaccionara nuestro heroe? ¿Se atrevera a confesar su amor?
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**

Link POV

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

La verdad no me acuerdo y sinceramente no me quiero acordar.

Tú te habías quedado abajo, en las tierras inferiores y yo con la tonta explicación de que tenia deberes, decidí estar aquí arriba, no tuve el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti, como podría decirte eso, tu eres la reencarnación de una diosa, y yo solo soy un chico común, me gustaría saber cómo fue que me enamore de ti, tal vez, fue que nos conocimos desde niños, cuando me apoyabas en momentos en los que me comportaba como un crió, cuando vi que tu vida corría peligro, no lo sé, pero ahora el tiempo a pasado y ya no hay marcha atrás, no te he visto en 5 años y sinceramente no tengo el coraje para irte a ver ¿Qué te diría?

-Hola Zelda, sé que no te he visto en mucho tiempo pero vengo a decirte que te amo.

¿Con que cara irme a parar haya si te abandone?

De, la noche a la mañana deje de visitarte, y no di ninguna explicación, lo que paso es que ya no podía ir a verte y fingir que eras mi mejor amiga, cuando en realidad tu sonrisa se había colado en mi corazón.

Es por eso que hoy estoy aquí sobrevolando la ciudad en mi neburi, hace tanto que no hablo contigo, de verdad lo extraño.

Cuando repente comenzó a observar un neburi color cielo salir desde las nubes, tan grande, majestuoso con un vuelo digno de un dragón.

No podía creerlo, al ver al jinete allí estaba la chica de mis sueños, mi mejor amiga de la infancia: Zelda.

Tenías tus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el viento en tu cara, mientras él jugaba con tu cabello de oro, ni siquiera habías abierto los ojos cuando mi neburi te alcanzo.

-Hola Zelda- estaba tan asustado de cómo ibas a reaccionar.

Tus ojos se abrieron, dejando a la vista dos zafiros hermosos con la profundidad del mar.

Tu rostro denotaba, confusión y sorpresa.

-hee…. a hola…. ¿Link?- ¿ya ni siquiera te acordabas de mi?, ¿tanto había cambiado?

-Ho...ola…- esa fue mi torpe respuesta- tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado?- trate de fingir mi mejor sonrisa pero no funciono, tu rostro seguía serio

-Sí, tanto tiempo sin vernos, he estado bien, disculpa me tengo que ir-En tu voz era palpable la molestia.

-Adiós, hee ¿Quedamos mañana a esta misma hora para volar?- pregunte, aunque más bien sonó como una súplica.

Allí estaba yo sobre mi neburi, esperando tu respuesta, pero lo único que pude observar fue que tu ceja se había arqueado.

-Vamos a bajar- Tu voz ya estaba claro un notable enojo.

**Este es el prologo de mi historia, no se cuanto se valla a alargar, todo depende de mi imaginacion y mi mente retorcida tal vez sea de unos 15 capitulos.**

**Dejen comentarios y sugerencias, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 1

Esa no era una buena señal, estaba enojada y ahora seria yo el que tenía que pagar las consecuencias, creo que eso es obvio digo ¿Quién mas debe pagar por algo que yo hice?

Ahora solo queda el castigo, si, Zelda podía portarse como tu mama cuando te comportas como un crio, pero una mama exigente y regañona, en realidad no me importaba que ella me regañara cuando éramos unos adolecentes, pues sabía que se preocupaba por mí, pero ahora tenemos 22 años y eso cambia las cosas, especialmente cuando la dejas de ver repentinamente por tu cobardía.

-¿Podrías re formular tu pregunta… link?- su tono había cambiado a uno serio y paciente, ya no había rastro de enojo pero si de molestia.

- heee…e s...sí, Claro, em… ¿Qué si tu quisieras pasear conmigo mañana?- Genial, mas estúpido no pude haber sonado, pero que tengo en la cabeza, porque de seguro que mi cerebro ya había huido de mi.

-¿En serio?- esta vez su vos había sonado mas sarcástica- Jajajaja.

-¿En serio link?, sabes dejar plantada por 5 años a tu mejor amiga de la infancia, mientras ella te esperaba para pasar el día juntos, eso no te hace ganar créditos.

-Disculpa pero los asuntos que vengo a realizar no te incumben… o más bien si, si te incumben, pero recibirás más tarde la GRAN NOTICIA. Hasta pronto, y espero que pronto acabes todos tus deberes ya que deben de ser muchos, para que tu duern 5 años ¿o no?, suerte...

Acabo de decir esto para después dejarse caer hacia el vació en donde fue rescatada por su neburi celeste, y bueno que mas me podía esperar, si otra chica hubiera estado en su lugar, ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra, creo que debería agradecer por la forma en que me trato, se que no tengo una explicación válida para darle y sé que tampoco puedo recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero si puedo amarla, en lo que me quede de vida.

-_Creo que seguiré tu consejo- _Mi cara reflejaba una sonrisa de idiota, pero de idiota con un gran plan. Inmediatamente Salí disparado hacia el mercado de pociones en donde me había conseguido un trabajo, después de eso ya me las arreglaría para faltar y bajar a las tierras inferiores.

**Esa misma noche:**

-Está bien link, mañana te puedes tomar el día libre solo lleva estas cajas para arriba, y ya puedes irte a tu casa.

- Si, inmediatamente las subo- ja tomarse el día libre solo por subir unas tontas cajas al almacén eso es pan comido.

-Ya esta sra. Amanda, las cajas ya están en el almacén y me retiro, con su permiso.

-Adiós, Link y suerte son tu novia.

- heeee?, No, emm se equivoca yo no tengo novia.

-Si pero no me negaras que mañana se lo dedicaras a una chica ¿cierto?- expreso en ese tono picaron que hace que cualquiera se ponga nervioso.

- Pues si- para que negar lo que yo sabía que sentía, definitivamente lo que sentía por zelda ya no era amistad, así que mañana iría a visitarla y explicar mis razones, aunque sé que no me perdonara, por lo menos puedo comenzar a platicar con ella nuevamente y comenzar a reanudar lo que una vez hubo entre nosotros.

**La mañana siguiente:**

Estaba sobre volando la ciudad en mi neburi reflexionando exactamente qué es lo que voy a decir enfrente de zelda.

-hmp, tal vez las palabras fluyan solas al estar con ella

Y así sin más rodeos me decidí que ya era tiempo para bajar a las tierras inferiores en busca de mi amiga y amor platónico: Zelda.

Despues de todo ¿Que puede salir mal?.

**Aqui acaba el primer capitulo de la historia, si se que esta muy cortito, pero el proximo haber si puedo alargarlo mas, Gracias por leer.**

**dejen comentarios.**


End file.
